


The Vulnerable Preacher

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled through tears as he remained in bed after a creature injured him recently.





	The Vulnerable Preacher

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled through tears as he remained in bed after a creature injured him recently. He glanced at Kara as she smiled and held a very expensive stuffed animal by her protective foster family.

THE END


End file.
